


The Outskirts of Neo Domino

by SweetyGreeny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyGreeny/pseuds/SweetyGreeny
Summary: Yusei and Bruno are stuck on the outskirts of Neo Domino City, what could possibly happen? (It's PWP what do you expect)
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Outskirts of Neo Domino

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this reads alright I wrote it in a night. There weren't enough toolshipping smut fics and I was sad, so enjoy it ya filthy animals.

It was late, and Yusei and Bruno were stuck near the outskirts of Neo Domino City.

The day before, Yusei had gotten a call for a mechanic job that was apparently hefty work, the client explaining half of the house needed fixing when it came to sinks, cars, aircons, etcetera. Yusei had doubted it was too much, but discovered the house was somewhat of a mini mansion, with the client wanting him due to hearing he could fix any household appliance and didn’t need to hire multiple people to do seperate jobs.

It paid a lot, much more than he’d usually get, so he decided to ask Bruno if he wanted to come with him, offering to split the pay. Bruno graciously accepted, denying the payment due to not needing it and just being happy to pull his tools out on something other than d-wheels.

They’d taken Yusei’s d-wheel, considering Bruno’s was currently hooked up to machinery to test new coding in case of any d-wheel explosions, and they took off for the edge of Neo Domino with Bruno gripping Yusei’s waist for dear life. Crow had called it comical before they left, unable to hold his laughter back at how much bigger Bruno was than Yusei when sitting behind him.

Yusei did his best to hide his embarrassment.

They’d left at eight in the morning and arrived at the client’s house at ten, the place feeling more like the country than the outskirts. The house itself was huge, much bigger than either Bruno or Yusei expected, and was incredibly run down. The owner told them he acquired it through a will only recently, hence why it was barely livable.

Four bathrooms, eight bedrooms - each with an old, rundown aircon- and ten sinks overall when counting the kitchen. Some wires were also out of place and even though neither Bruno nor Yusei were professionally trained electricians, they knew how to fix it, and the client trusted them enough to not burn the house down. So, after giving the owner a quick run-through of what they were going to do, Bruno and Yusei got to work.

The sinks were easy enough, as were the aircons, it was the wires that were the problem. The two mechanics were running around the place trying to find what connected to where and untangling dead cord after dead cord; Yusei lightly pouting once or twice due to the uncanny high placement of some of them.

Finally, when the two finished it was nearly eleven at night, both with their jackets off and bags under their eyes; exhausted from the ridiculous amount of work they’d done. They were offered more than once to finish earlier and come back another day, but unfortunately both Bruno and Yusei couldn’t let something be left unfinished halfway through. So the stubborn nature of the two left them slaving away over rusted wires for far too long, only breaking for lunch and dinner provided by the client.

The client thanked them furiously, paying as much as he could in cash even though Yusei tried to decline it, telling them he’ll pay the rest in full as soon as he made it back home. So the man vanished into the night with his car, with Yusei and Bruno deciding they should do the same.

The only problem was Yusei was far too tired, arms and back sore from twisting into weird positions under sinks all day, and was viciously shaken awake by Bruno when starting to swerve to the side of the road. The duelist immediately came to a skidding halt, the two of them wide eyed and breathing heavily upon the scare, until Bruno swallowed hard to break the anxious atmosphere.

“Maybe we shouldn’t drive home tonight.”

Yusei wanted to agree, but was thinking of what other options they had.

“Well...I guess we could find a bus to take? I can leave my d-wheel back at our client’s house to collect later, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Bruno shook his head, “I don’t think there’d be any buses out here running at this time, and even if there were we’d get home at at least one in the morning.”

He was right, Yusei realised, and he bit his lip as he thought of what to do. It was too dangerous for either of them to drive home due to their exhaustion, and it was too late to get any public transport home. Luckily, Bruno seemed to already have a plan ready.

“I saw a motel on our way here, and it’s not too far from us. If you want, I can drive us there if you think you’re too tired to.”

Usually Yusei would decline anyone touching his d-wheel if they weren’t a d-wheeler, but he could feel his eyes getting heavy and he admittedly trusted Bruno far more than he would someone like Jack. So with a tired nod, he switched places with the taller mechanic, and didn’t bother putting a helmet on for the short ride to rest his head against Bruno’s back.

He wasn’t really one for breaking the law, even though his mark said differently, but he needed to press his cheek into something soft and Bruno’s back was far too tempting. Yusei couldn’t help thinking to himself that Bruno really was a reliable guy.

It was a quick five minute ride to the motel, Yusei drifting off on the way there and only blinking himself awake due to the soft jerking of the d-wheel stopping. They wheeled his vehicle to the appropriate spot and walked inside, Bruno checking on Yusei’s tired figure the whole time. The smaller never failed to give him a small, reassuring smile.

It was a quick talk to the owner before grabbing a pair of keys and heading to their room, the two of them relieved at the sight of two beds ready and waiting for them. Usually Yusei would have a shower before bed, as would Bruno, but they had the same idea of showering in the morning due to the strain of keeping their eyes open. It wasn’t like they had any fresh clothes to change into, anyway.

So Bruno stripped to his briefs, Yusei doing the same but bashfully keeping his shirt on, and the two said goodnight to one another before collectively collapsing into their singular beds.

It was then Yusei encountered the problem he nearly always encountered when hitting his head to a pillow, and that was the problem of his insomnia. He thought for sure the exhaustion of physical labour would get him to sleep, but of course being left alone with no mental stimulation left him _thinking_ about sleep - which led to sleep being impossible - so now he was lying still with heavy eyes and a frown.

Yusei tossed and turned, trying to get the loud thoughts and worries out of his head that always voiced themselves at this time, but found himself inwardly groaning at the impossibleness of it. Usually when this happened he’d stay up coding until he physically couldn’t last any longer, but there was nothing to do in the motel room.

Then, to make matters even worse, a sound came from the room next to them.

Yusei blinked, straining his ears to hear it again, and felt his eyes widen when hearing what he thought was a moan.

He decided that couldn’t be it, he must’ve been hearing things, but felt his ears go red upon hearing what was definitely now a much louder moan.

The duelist curled in on himself to have his back facing Bruno, feeling mortified with the man being in the room with him. He shouldn’t even be embarrassed about it but for whatever reason, these situations always threw him off; finding it difficult to even watch kissing scenes in films with someone else next to him.

Yusei tried to ignore it, covering his ears and closing his eyes tight, but the moans only got louder each time. He could feel his face getting hot, trying ridiculously hard to turn the noise into white noise, but ended up jumping slightly when the walls started to shake.

How thin were these walls? Seriously?

The moans were starting to sound more like screams at this point, near impossible to block out, and Yusei was wide eyed and frozen as he listened. He wasn’t sure if his imagination was vivid, but the shaking walls and deafening moans certainly didn’t make it difficult. Not only that, but Yusei hadn’t exactly...taken care of himself in a while; the man blushing at the thought.

All this combined created a vaguely familiar bubbling in his gut, heating up like a pot on a stove, and he curled in on himself even more when he realised what was happening.

He was unable to sleep, he was bored, and to make things worse, he was now getting horny.

Shit.

Yusei carefully peeked over his shoulder, seeing Bruno’s back to him, and turned back with an anxious expression. Surely if Bruno were awake, he would’ve said something; a small joke to lighten the mood in this unbearably awkward situation. Not only that, Bruno hadn’t even reacted at the continuous wall shaking, and he was known for easily passing out dead on the couch at any time.

He felt guilty doing it, but Yusei knew he wouldn’t get any sleep if he didn’t do _something_. So, with a nervous breath, he slowly slid a hand down to the front of his briefs.

He swallowed down a relieved hum, already feeling he was half hard under his fingers. Another audible moan made him twitch slightly, now gripping himself lightly through his underwear and rubbing softly. He was making sure not to ruffle the sheets too much, as to hopefully not wake up Bruno, but could feel himself getting frustrated at the lack of pressure on his quickly hardening dick.

Yusei tightened his grip on himself, biting his lip as he rubbed harder, and shakily released himself to slide his hand under the annoying inch of the cloth. When skin touched skin he had to hold back a hiss, wrapping his fingers around his now nearly fully hard member and circling his thumb around the tip.

Another moan made him jerk into his own hand, concentrating on applying slight pressure to squeeze precum out of himself. He could feel a flush spread from his neck to his chest, the thought of Bruno being less than a metre away from him sitting snug in the back of his mind.

There was suddenly a loud thud that followed with a moan, and Yusei squeezed himself tighter as he started to rub harder. He could hear the shuffling of his own sheets loud and clear in his ears, making him go even redder, forcing himself to think it was only _him_ who was so aware of it. If Bruno hadn’t woken up from the thudding, he definitely wouldn’t wake up from the tiny noises Yusei was making.

With that in mind, Yusei rubbed even harder, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he waited eagerly for more noises. He knew it was a perverted thing to do, to get off on a stranger's moans, but he was so pent up his body reacted on its own. He couldn’t control the way he lightly thrusted into his own hand, or the way he swallowed a groan every few seconds, and he definitely couldn’t control the hand that shamelessly reached up his own shirt to grab at a nipple.

Yusei’s body shook lightly when he pinched the pink nub, fondling himself in a way that made it difficult to hold back a whine. It was even more difficult when the wall thudded again, followed by a clear scream of pleasure, causing Yusei to tug at his now erect nipple and thumb his tip at the same time; making him squeeze his thighs tightly together.

It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. That bubbling in his gut had raised slightly, but it wasn’t hot enough. He needed his toes to curl, his legs to shake, and he immediately raised a hand from his chest to shove fingers into his mouth upon knowing _exactly_ what his body wanted.

Yusei continued tugging himself off while twirling a tongue around his fingers, getting them wet while also enjoying the pressure on his tongue, and let them sit there for a little longer than necessary before pulling them out with a string of saliva.

This was definitely dirty, Bruno was right _there_ , but Yusei was sure he _had_ to be asleep. He’d have woken up otherwise, he’d have said something about the ridiculous noises, and that thought gave Yusei the confidence to slightly slide his briefs down.

The wet fingers moved down Yusei’s chest as he stayed curled on his side, reaching through his legs to prod at his shy entrance. The touch alone made Yusei suck in a sharp breath, and he couldn’t help the long sigh that escaped him when a single digit slowly slid itself into his tight hole.

He wiggled it around for a bit, getting himself used to the intrusion, and dug his face into the pillow with a quiet whine when sliding a second finger in. He sank them both to the knuckle and sat still for a moment before slowly moving his wrist, moving them in and out carefully as not to hurt himself.

Quickly, Yusei got used to the feeling, the light massaging against his walls becoming more and more pleasant with each small twist of his fingers. Then, he spread his fingers out in a scissoring motion, gasping silently at that delicious stretch he craved for. He did it a few more times, grinding his hips down in time with the spreading of his fingers, and finally let a third finger in as he muffled a moan.

He shoved them in and out of himself slowly at first, squeezing his dick as he did so while rolling his hips lightly. It quickly became a bit more feverish, though, Yusei’s whole body moving as he tried to get his fingers as deep as he could. At this point the neighbouring moans that started all of this had begun to die down, Yusei unnoticing of it while focusing on his own pleasure, and couldn’t hear his own bed creaking slightly as he threw his hips back best he could onto his fingers considering the position he was in.

Then he curled his fingers up, and by accident, hit that dangerous, delicious bump.

“ _Ah!_ ”

A hand immediately slapped up to cover his mouth, Yusei’s eyes wide and horrified. That was definitely loud, and he slowly looked over his shoulder when hearing the sheets behind him shuffle.

Bruno, thankfully, still had his back to him, figure looking as if it hadn’t moved, and Yusei let out a relieved breath. He flopped back onto his side, willing himself to be quiet as he carefully continued to finger himself, with the hand previously covering his mouth sliding back under his shirt to pinch at his nipples.

The sensation made his mouth salivate, his eyes becoming lidded as he lost focus of the wall in front of him to only think about the pleasure. He had to avoid his g-spot, as much as he wanted to press into it he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he did, so he whined lightly as he concentrated on the stretching sensation instead.

The bubbling in his gut was getting hotter, his mouth open and quietly panting as he rubbed desperate fingers around his chest; giving up on nipples alone and grabbing his pecs to rub them in a circular motion. He could feel his throat going dry, slightly rotating his body to grind his ass down onto his fingers while simultaneously pushing his erection into the mattress - his ass moving up and down under the sheets a bit more aggressively than it should’ve been.

He wanted to finger his prostate so bad, he could feel it at the tips of his fingers with each thrust. Yusei knew he couldn’t get off without it, groaning to himself as he dug his face into the pillow and rotated his hips.

Maybe one touch, one short press would be enough - he thought. If he could just contain himself enough to cum, then it would be fine, and he could finally go to sleep without waking Bruno.

So, with wary fingers, Yusei moved them to that sweet bump he yearned for. Then, with a swallow and a breath, he _pressed_.

“ _Ah_ …”

It was only a quiet moan, so he pressed _harder_.

The sensation made his ass raise up, head sliding off the pillow as he arched his back slightly.

“ _Ahhh!_ ”

Yusei wanted to keep pressing in, wanted to abuse that sweet spot as much as he could, but before he could move any further a loud grunt made him freeze.

“Dammit.”

He didn’t say that, he definitely didn’t say that, and the single word was followed by the audible shuffling of sheets along with the creaking of a mattress.

Fearfully, Yusei moved his head to glance towards Bruno’s bed, and his stomach dropped at what he saw.

Bruno was sitting up, back still to Yusei, but even in the dark it was obvious he clearly had his head in his hands. The man was muttering something, and it took Yusei’s shocked state a moment before being able to comprehend it.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit…” Bruno grumbled over and over, shaking his head and sinking lower into his hands.

Yusei wanted to say something, he knew he _should_ say something, but he was so petrified he couldn’t move. He still had his fingers up his ass, his hand on his chest, and felt like tearing up from sheer humiliation.

“Yusei…” Bruno sighed out, said man tensing up at hearing his name. “If you’re gonna...why couldn’t you be more quiet?”

Yusei managed to move in that moment, hands shaking as they timidly removed themselves from his shameful places and he raised himself to slightly sit up on his knees and look down at the mattress; quilt sliding off him as he covered his erection with his arms.

Should he say he was sorry? He didn’t really know, all he knew was he wanted to die then and there. But even if he tried to speak, he knew he would probably cry due to the complete shame of it all.

Suddenly, Bruno moved, and Yusei whipped his head around to see the man walk around the bed directly towards him. Yusei had to drop his head back down, unable to look Bruno in the face, and tensed up when he saw the man stand over him in his peripheral vision.

He just stood there, unmoving, and Yusei wanted to vanish into the bed. Was he trying to rub it in? But Bruno wasn’t the type to do that, he hated conflict of any kind, so what was the point of rubbing in the shame that Yusei already felt being caught red-handed for?

The air was thick, and it was suffocating, so Yusei licked his lips and swallowed when he realised he needed to break the ice.

“B...Bruno…?”

Yusei carefully looked up, feeling his face get redder and redder the more he saw of Bruno, but blinked upon seeing the man’s expression.

It was unrecognisable - nothing Yusei had seen before - and the man’s chest was rising and falling as he panted heavily with flushed red cheeks. Not only that, but Yusei was so mortified he hadn’t noticed the now _very_ unmissable bulge in Bruno’s briefs; which was almost eye level with Yusei.

“I’m-” Bruno gasped out, leaning down to grab Yusei by the chin and making the man squeak. He raised a knee to rest it on the side of the bed, staring down at a bug eyed Yusei that he found unfairly adorable. “Sorry, you’ll have to push me off.”

Yusei was about to ask what he meant until lips crashed into his, making him gasp before Bruno moved his other knee to the bed and leaned above Yusei, grabbing the smaller man’s face and angling it to get a deeper kiss. Yusei squeezed his eyes shut, unable to comprehend the situation but still kissing back, his body reacting on its own will.

Bruno wrapped an arm around the smaller’s waist to press their bodies together, Yusei’s still exposed hard on pressing into Bruno’s clothed one; forcing out a moan. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around Bruno’s shoulders, letting the man grind them together with vigour.

Bruno separated himself from Yusei’s lips to lean their foreheads together, his tone desperate and guilty as he breathed out “Push me off, Yusei.”

Yusei made a noise of complaint, capturing Bruno’s lips again and opening his mouth, moaning as a large tongue slid its way in to wrap around Yusei’s. They were pushing their hips back and forth, precum leaking down Yusei’s dick onto Bruno’s briefs; Bruno moving a large hand down from Yusei’s waist to grab at his cheek and squeeze.

The smaller jumped, gasping into Bruno’s mouth with the blue haired mechanic taking the opportunity to lick up from Yusei’s chin to his top lip, then moving to his neck to suck heartily. Yusei titled his head back and whined, both of Bruno’s large hands now gripping either of Yusei’s asscheeks and pushing his hips into his own.

“You taste so salty” Bruno huffed hotly into his neck, wet lips dancing on his kin.

Yusei whined in response, letting Bruno manhandle him and throw their hips together, enjoying the feeling of Bruno’s clothed dick pressing against his.

Yusei truly had no clue how they got into this situation, and he felt he should evaluate it. But his head was turning to mush very quickly, and his toes were starting to curl, and suddenly Bruno was lowering him to the bed while licking up his neck and grinding on top of him; so any train of thought he had very quickly came to a stop.

“Yusei” Bruno groaned as he moved up to his ear, nibbling it softly “you were fingering yourself, weren’t you?”

Yusei went bright red, shoving his face into Bruno’s neck and whimpering. He heard a deep groan travel up Bruno’s throat, biting Yusei’s ear before kissing behind it.

“That’s really sexy, dammit.”

The smaller gasped as a thumb rubbed his nipple under his shirt, Bruno moving back to Yusei’s neck to kiss it softly.

“Can I touch you, Yusei?”

Once more, Yusei didn’t answer verbally, instead nodding shyly into the man’s neck. He didn’t expect Bruno to suddenly move completely off him, though, eyes wide as the taller sat up to move back and grab Yusei’s shirt to slide it off, then reach for his briefs sitting around his thighs; sliding them down his legs and throwing them onto the floor.

Bruno looked up, a deep grey meeting washed out blue for a slight second before Yusei quickly whipped his head away, lying his head against the pillow and putting the back of his palm to his face to hide himself. Bruno smiled fondly at the shyness, then placed his hand on Yusei’s knees to slowly slide his legs apart.

Yusei felt like he was about to overheat, gasping when Bruno hummed and said “Yusei, you’re so pretty.”

He couldn’t do it, he could feel his eyes tearing up. He had his legs wide open in front of Bruno and he could _feel_ the man’s gaze digging into him, examining his vulnerable, exposed body. Embarrassing places were twitching, his dick was leaking, and he yelped when lips kissed his inner thigh.

Then they kissed again and again, going higher and higher to more sensitive spots, Yusei’s legs shuddering when teeth softly nipped at delicate skin. At the highest spot, Bruno sucked, causing Yusei to pant out at the thought of a hickey definitely being left there.

“Yusei…” Bruno sighed as he released the tanned skin, hands rubbing the smaller’s thighs sweetly before hooking them around and grabbing them tightly. “Sorry, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Yusei assumed he meant what he was already doing, and cried out when he realised that wasn’t the case as a hot tongue licked up his exposed entrance.

Bruno’s tongue circled the twitching hole a few times, Yusei gasping and panting as he did with an arm thrown over his face. It was when the tongue pushed in that Yusei arched his back and wailed, reaching a hand out to grab at blue hair as it got far deeper than he expected.

“Br- _ah! Ahh!_ ”

The duelist was blushing a violent red, vision blurred as he tried not to let tears fall from the embarrassment of it all. It felt so good, moaning out and gripping Bruno’s hair tighter with every thrust of his tongue, but it was so embarrassing, Yusei felt he was going to die.

Bruno twisted his tongue slightly, making loud slurping noises as he ate Yusei out far too happily. When he hit a sensitive spot inside the man the fingers in his hair tugged roughly while tanned thighs moved up to squish his head between them; Yusei rolling his ass back and essentially riding the large tongue.

Bruno was in heaven.

Bruno tried to press in further, lifting Yusei’s backside up slightly off the bed and making the thighs constricting him squeeze him tighter. He glanced up to see Yusei’s face, the man still covering himself with an arm but whimpering endlessly at the sensations.

The taller shivered slightly, far too aroused by Yusei’s unintentional adorableness. He couldn’t guess how Yusei would be in bed, but this was far better than he imagined.

After a few more thrusts of his tongue, Bruno licked his lips and moved forward to take Yusei’s tip into his mouth. He was stopped, though, by Yusei whining and the hand in his hair stopping him with a tight grip.

“Y-Yusei?” Bruno questioned, worried he did something wrong.

He was surprised when the hand pushed him back to guide him back down to his entrance, Yusei lifting his hips slightly to get the point across of what he wanted.

 _That_ turned Bruno on more than it should’ve.

Without a second thought he dived back into Yusei’s rim, tongue now licking with more excitement than before. Yusei moaned loudly, his legs shaking violently and hips gyrating to meet Bruno’s tongue.

It was so filthy, Yusei thought, but he couldn’t help the drool escaping his mouth as he moaned hotly at that wonderful tongue mixing up his insides.

To his disappointment, Bruno stopped again, but it caught his attention as the man sat up away from Yusei’s grip. Yusei peeked out from under his arm to see Bruno hooking his fingers under his briefs, sliding them off and revealing the monster underneath.

Yusei’s eyes widened considerably, shocked at the sheer length and girth Bruno had as it bounced freely. It was mesmerising, and far bigger than any he’d seen before, and suddenly Yusei was drooling a lot more than before.

Suddenly Bruno was leaning back over him, and Yusei yelped as Bruno pulled his arm away to kiss him fiercely, rubbing their now exposed erections together as he did so. Yusei whined into the man’s mouth, Bruno swallowing it up all too graciously and moving a finger down to quickly slip inside Yusei’s entrance.

“W- hah!” Yusei arched his back, Bruno’s single digit much bigger than his fingers.

“You like it down here, huh?” Bruno smiled, Yusei trying to cover his face again but Bruno not letting him as he kissed him passionately.

Just as Yusei opened his mouth, another finger made its way in, and he choked on a sob that Bruno muffled with his tongue. They felt so much bigger than his own, and he could feel Bruno feeling around while scissoring slightly. Yusei could only kiss Bruno back hungrily, sucking on the man’s tongue and raising his hips with every thrust of the two thick digits.

Not long after, a third finger was finally added, and as it thrust in the bump on Yusei’s walls was directly hit.

Yusei screamed out, leg wrapping around Bruno’s waist as he arched his back and dropped his head back, Bruno looking at him with wild eyes.

“That’s the spot” Bruno panted heavily, sitting up to lean over Yusei with one hand settled on the mattress next to his shoulder.

Yusei didn’t know what was happening, too perplexed from the previous action, and screamed when Bruno suddenly started hammering his fingers into Yusei at a rapid speed.

The bed creaked as Yusei’s body bounced from the violent thrusting of the fingers, hitting his prostate again and again, and the smaller man positively sobbed at the stimulation. His eyes went hazy as they teared up, screaming again and again at Bruno’s aggressive fingering, his back completely arched off the bed and drool running down the side of his mouth.

“Can you cum with this alone, Yusei?” Bruno nearly growled out, Yusei barely hearing him through the euphoria.

He could, he could, he definitely could. If Bruno kept fingering him like that he would, abusing his poor prostate over and over, but the only reason he wasn’t was because of Bruno’s cock on his mind. He knew he could have something bigger in him, something that’d stretch him out more, and he whimpered pathetically as Bruno thrusted roughly to the knuckle and stayed there as he pressed deep into Yusei’s prostate.

“Shit, Yusei” Bruno almost sobbed himself, staring at Yusei’s blissful expression as he pulled his fingers out and collapsed to lick up the man’s neck.

Yusei whined at the loss, but shook at what he heard Bruno say next.

“Will you let me in, Yusei? Please?”

Yusei had to hold back a moan from hearing it alone, feeling Bruno’s girth pressing into his stomach.

“I-I don’t have a condom, but I swear I’m clean, I-” Bruno stopped as he felt Yusei move under him, watching with confused eyes when the man pressed his hand to his chest as indication for him to get off.

Bruno immediately did as was told, sitting up on his knees to look at the smaller man; who sat up with him. Yusei’s hair was covering his eyes, but the taller could see he was beet red and shaking, and without warning Yusei suddenly flopped over to lie on his stomach.

Then, Yusei pulled in his knees to raise his ass in the air, trembling as he did so. And if that wasn’t enough for Bruno’s weak heart, tanned hands then placed themselves on cheeks to spread them shyly, presenting himself to Bruno completely.

Bruno’s eyes were wide, mouth agape, and he looked down to see Yusei staring at him with his face squished into the mattress; very clearly asking for him.

“God, Yusei” Bruno groaned, sitting up on his knees to grab Yusei’s ass, the smaller man yelping at the action.

The taller quickly leaned over to the bedside table to open a draw, shuffling through it and finding a small bottle of lube. He could’ve used spit, but most motels in Neo Domino had lube ready for obvious reasons, and he wanted this to be as painless as possible for the duelist.

He hastily squirted out the amount he needed and slathered himself with it, rubbing himself a bit more excitedly than he should’ve and throwing the bottle somewhere before lining up with Yusei’s rim.

Bruno expected it to be painful for Yusei, so when he slid in what he wasn’t expecting to hear were moans of appreciation. Even so he went slowly, grunting at how good Yusei felt around him, and Yusei sucked him in happily.

The further in it went, the further Yusei’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, addicted to that stretch that burned his walls and filled him up. He whined when Bruno tried to stop halfway in, moving his hips back impatiently, and Bruno let out a shaky breath as he continued to slide in.

It was too slow, Yusei couldn’t wait any longer, and he squirmed around to tell Bruno to hurry up. Bruno got the message, and he couldn’t agree more, so when he only had an inch left he decided to thrust in sharply.

The thrust wasn’t expected, Yusei letting out a silent sob when it happened, and he couldn’t control himself as he cried out and his toes curled when semen shot out in ropes to hit the mattress.

He felt so full, could feel Bruno’s abdomen pressing into his ass, and shuddered as he came hard with his hands gripping the sheets desperately.

Bruno felt Yusei tighten around him, having to look to see Yusei making a mess of himself as he vibrated violently under Bruno’s hands.

“Yusei...did you just…?”

Yusei sobbed into the bed, tears streaming down his face as he savoured the feeling of Bruno inside of him. It was overwhelming, more than anything he’d had before, and he moaned as he felt Bruno get even bigger.

“Yusei” Bruno groaned as he leaned over to kiss the man’s back, rubbing up his sides affectionately. “They were making a lot of noise next door, do you want to give it back?”

Even if Yusei wanted to answer, he couldn’t, with how Bruno slid out to the tip just to pound back into him.

Yusei screamed, then screamed again, and again, the sound of Bruno slamming into him filling up the room accompanied by Yusei’s shrieks of pleasure.

Even though Yusei just came he was still ridiculously hard, eyes cloudy and tongue hanging out with Bruno’s iron grip practically throwing Yusei back onto his cock. The bedframe hit the wall while Yusei sobbed, feeling as if Bruno were getting deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Yusei couldn’t control his screams, he couldn’t control the way he writhed around, he couldn’t control the way he slammed back to meet Bruno’s thrusts. He just wanted more, more, more, he felt like he was going to die and it was beyond amazing. Each thrust was hitting and rubbing his prostate, Bruno making sure it did, forcing a sob out of Yusei each time.

“Louder, Yusei” Bruno smiled as he pulled the man up to his knees, pressing his chest to Yusei’s back and thrusting his hips up.

Yusei screeched, moving one hand up to wrap around the back of Bruno’s head and the other gripping the arm wrapped around his waist. He let his head flop back over Bruno’s shoulder, Bruno taking the opportunity to cup the man’s face in his hands and kiss him deeply.

It felt good, it felt _too_ good. The tongue down his throat, the cock buried deep in his ass, the broad chest pressed to his back. Yusei felt as if he were going insane, he was losing himself, and something he didn’t recognise was coiling in his gut.

“You’re so beautiful, you’re wonderful, Yusei” Bruno sighed as he released Yusei’s lips to mouth at his jaw, thrusting harder and deeper than before.

No, something didn’t feel right, it was too much.

“B-Bru- _hah!_ ” Yusei tried to speak, but physically couldn’t, stuck in the man’s grip as he continued to thrust.

He could feel his body twitching, his gut coiling. He didn’t know what this feeling was, he didn’t know if it was good or bad, but he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t stop what was going to happen.

“Wai- _mmA!_ Bru- _ah!_ ”

They both fell forward, Yusei’s head immediately falling to the bed as Bruno kept his face pressed into Yusei’s neck.

“Yusei!” Bruno moaned out, Yusei screaming with every thrust.

He couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop it. Something was coming and he didn’t know what.

“Bruno! _Ah! HAH! AH!_ ”

Yusei shuddered uncontrollably in Bruno’s arms as he squirted into the sheets, a clear liquid coming out as Yusei sobbed and pressed back into the man, Bruno stilling from the reaction of the man under him.

It wouldn’t stop, Yusei couldn’t make it stop, sobbing all the way through it. Tears streamed down his cheeks in a hot flush, the humiliation tied with the ecstasy causing him to lose himself and bury his face into the bed.

Bruno watched, intrigued, and even when Yusei was done he couldn’t stop sobbing. His body was shaking all over, bed under him completely ruined, and he still hadn’t quite gotten his sense of self back.

“Oh, Yusei” Bruno whispered as he kissed the man’s shuddering back and neck, forcing to contain himself after the erotic display. “Yusei, shh, it’s okay.”

The comforting wasn’t quite working, considering Yusei couldn’t exactly hear him, and not even Yusei knew if he was crying from pleasure or humiliation at that point.

Yusei, still in his hazy state, managed to reach up and grab the hand wrapped around his torso, linking their fingers together as he whispered “Finish.”

Bruno blinked, “Hm?”

“Please…”

Yusei was still shaking, but Bruno was incredibly turned on, and the smaller had just given him the go ahead. So Bruno, with his hand still holding Yusei’s, slid out to thrust back in, making the duelist moan again.

He thrust in one, two, three times before groaning and burying himself to the hilt, releasing himself in Yusei with a grunt.

Yusei whimpered at the feeling of being filled, savouring it before being ready to collapse. Luckily, Bruno kept him firmly held up by the waist, and laughed breathlessly at him.

“Maybe we should clean ourselves up and sleep in my bed tonight.”

Yusei still hadn’t really come back down to earth, but he found himself lazily nodding in agreement.

…

The next morning Yusei woke up in Bruno’s arms, naked and exhausted, and quickly sat up to see the bed next to them had been stripped. He immediately went a violent red, remembering everything that happened the night before, and nearly fell out of the bed to get his clothes on.

Unfortunately, because the bed was so small, it caused Bruno to actually fall out of it; the giant landing on the ground with a ‘thump’.

The morning was followed by Yusei being unable to look Bruno in the face due to sheer embarrassment and Bruno trying to reassure him it was fine, and when the two of them walked out the door, their neighbours walked out at the same time.

Two women looked at them, wide eyed, while they gave the same look back.

Through the awkward air, both parties blushed and offered shy waves.

Yusei wanted to die on the spot, but still grabbed Bruno’s hand to pull him along with him; shyly linking their fingers together.

Maybe he should bring Bruno to more of his jobs.


End file.
